Barrierfreeman
|classification = Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 420,000 Power|tag_team(s) = Hijiitai (Ilioukhine)|trademark_technique(s) = Narayama Backbreaker, Sai no Kawara Lariat|japanese_voice = Bin Shimada (Jijoman), Yasuhiko Kawazu (Nils)|other_voices = Ted Lewis (US)|anime = Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc (First Appearance)|manga = Chapter 126 (First Appearance)}}Barrierfreeman (バリアフリーマン) is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman Nisei (Ultimate Muscle). He is initially seen during the Chojin Olympics Resurrection, but later becomes one of the leading characters and appears in following arcs as a protagonist. 'About' Barrierfreeman is a , and is the fusion of the young man and the old man . Nils' serious consideration towards barrier-free has made him a hero of the senior community, while Jiijoman's violent fighting style and lecherous personality disappoints the seniors. Near the end of their match with Mantaro, Nils allows Mantaro to defeat them and then leaves. Afterwards Jiijoman also reforms, and from then on they appear as Idol Choujins. Lately it seems as though Jiijoman is becoming a separate person from Nils. 'Jiijoman' (ジージョマン ) Jejo-man was a big name Chojin wrestler 200 years ago, from Dalarna, Sweden, but his constant acts of sexual harassment resulted in him being sealed away in a tree. Back in his day they used to say "No one before Jejo, and no one after Jejo". He later meets Nils and they merge to become Barrierfreeman. He usually has a very slender build, but when the acupuncture point on his back is struck by an arrow (or some such weapon) his body becomes more muscular. This aspect is only revealed in the Demon Seed Arc. This is the only form active during the Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc. 'Nils' (ニルス Nirusu) Barrierfreeman's young body. Because he is a young Chojin Wrestler he is inexperienced with power and strength and barely won any matches. Just as he is about to give up he comes across Jejo-man in the tree he was sealed in and is conned into merging to become Barrierfreeman. At first he is always bickering with and defying Jejo-man, but by the Demon Seed Arc he has matured into a calmer Justice Choujin. In the Dream Chojin Tag Arc he teams up with Ilioukhine and become the Fireball Flying Fogey Squad. 'Story' 'Prehistory' Initially two separate people. Jijo-Man was a corrupt villain, thrown out of the Muscle League and cursed to reside in a tree, when - two-hundred years later - Nils stumbles across him . . . a failure in the ring, Nils agrees to absorb Jiji-Man into his body, where they become one person and are able to fight with a new strength. 'Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection' Barrierfreeman is introduced as the opponent of Mantaro Kinniku, where he fights on behalf of the elderly as a symbol of a progressive and liberal future. He seeks to break down all barriers, hence his name, and in particular wants to help the elderly with his abilities. He switches between elderly and young bodies, occasionally nearly winning the match, but the crowd turns on Jijo-Man and the two become separated when Mantaro wins with his Muscle Millennium attack. Nils forgives Jijo-Man for his past ways, allowing him back inside his body, where they go together in union once more to find peace. [[Demon Seed Arc|'Demon Seed Arc']] The Demon Seed reveal there are General Palasts across Japan, and - after using tentacles to kidnap the Army of Idols - take their individual opponents to their specific Palasts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 226 The General Palast breaks into five pieces, with each Death-Match Room going to the new locations. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 227 The third piece of the General Palast appears in Hakodate, Hokkaido. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 240 The match takes place at the Goryokaku in the General Finger; this is fourth Demon Seed appears, called The Tattooman. Barrierfreeman is reintroduced - yet again - sexually assaulting a woman nearby. Jade is also present and chastises Georgioman, but Georgioman throws him down. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 241 It is revealed in a flashback that he fell from a cliff, while leaving with the Army of Idols, and Mars ran to his defence and saved his life, where he confesses he wishes to finally use his powers for good. The Tattooman reveals that the site upon which they fight was once an arena, where Zangyaku Chojin forced their Seigi Chojin slaves to fight to the death, and when one survivor was left standing, he was forced to fight their leader and their leader won every time. The Tattooman kicks the ring and reveals the Pentagon Ring in which their leader once fought. The Tattooman lifts stone bleachers for the fans, and reveals he holds Meat's right leg. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 242 He puts Meat's right leg in a hovering glass sphere over a post of the ring. Five canons are revealed at each point of the pentagon, which were used to kill slaves trying to escape, and they will explode Meat's leg within thirty minutes. Barrierfreeman enters the ring and begins with a Rolling Sobut. The Tattooman hits with a Snow Flower Burial Baton, which hits Barriefreeman's head with a baton, and he strikes over and over until Barrierfreeman goes in for a Submarine Tackle. The Tattooman dodges the attack, until he is blinded with a Bra Blindfold. Barrierfreeman manages to then get the Tattooman on the mat and engages in a series of palm punches, before flipping him over into a Choke Sleeper. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 243 The Tattooman counters with a Hundred Flower Blossom Shoulder Flap, which turns his shoulder flaps into rotary blades, and then smashes him head-first onto the mat, which showers Barrierfreeman in blood. They engage in a series of blows, while The Tattooman encourages him to switch bodies with Nils. The Tattooman taunts him for his quest for atonement, and uses the technique Rope of Judgement, which traps him in ropes, and then follows with a Blood and Tears Break-Breaker, which forces Nils to take over as the main body. The Tattooman uses the Gadgetry Truncheon to reveal Edo-style wind-up dolls. The Tattooman reveals the dolls are renrigaeri - ''the technique Flesh-Eating Wind-Up Doll follows, as they start to eat Barriefreeman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 244 Georgioman advises Nils to kick open Tattooman's chin, then to finish with a Reverse Neck-Breaker, and the two work as a team, with Nils taking damage to allow Georgioman time to recover. The Tattooman uses Flesh-Eating Wind-Up Doll: Act Two, Fan Waving Doll, which sends Barrierfreeman flying high into the air with a gust of wind, and allows The Tattooman to engage in a Whirlwind Youth Lock, which strikes them against the mat and cracks open Nils' head. There follows Flesh-Eating Wind-Up Doll: Act Three, Bow and Arrow doll. The doll uses arrows to aim for Barrierfreeman, where it ultimately pierces Nils' right leg, and then his left leg, followed by an arrow through the neck. Georgioman regains control. He is still weak and takes an arrow to the shoulder, but uses this to gauge the strength of the dolls and use every arrow after that to his advantage, including the Wailing Evil Spirit Arrows (a barrage of multiple arrows at once). He lands directly in the arrows path, where they hit vital acupuncture points, and his power returns along with an erection. He follows with a Snot Drizzle, using his snot to break the mechanical dolls that belong to Tattooman. Barrierfreeman unleashes a barrage of attacks, gaining the upper-hand. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 246 There are five minutes to launch. Barrierfreeman - in desperation - goes to use his finisher, the Narayama Back-Breaker, but the Tattooman uses this position to remove the arrows from Georgioman's back and return him to his previous level of strength. The Tattooman uses the Edo Finish Drop to crash him headfirst into the mat, but Barrierfreeman counter immediately afterwards with a Choke Sleeper. The more Barrierfreeman squeezes The Tattooman, the more his head wound bleeds out, and he risks dying before The Tattooman passes out. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 247 The match ends in a double knockout at 29 minutes. Barrierfreeman tries to save Meat's leg, as he awakens, but The Tattooman uses a stone grinder to capture Nils' arm, and - with only 20 seconds to go - Georgioman and Nils separate so that Meat can be saved. Nils dies alongside The Tattooman, while Georgioman saves Meat's leg, which he manages to throw back to safety just as the canons explode. Georgioman also dies. Barrierreeman is later seen with the other fallen Idol Chojins during the final showdown with Reborn Ashuraman, helping Mantaro climb back into the ring. He and the other fallen Idol's are later revived by the '''Reborn Diamond'. 'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament' Barrierfreeman is one of the Time Warp 8 and travels back in time to the days of the Legends (right after the Dream Chojin Tag Arc conclusion) in order to save Robin Mask from being killed and, by extension, Kevin Mask from being erased from time. During the construction of the time ship he is in charge of Team 3, who are to find the Time Chojin's horns for ship fuel (although Barrier spends the entire time reading dirty magazines). On the day of departure he tries to sneak a large amount of adult toys onto the time ship, but Meat reduces his load to just his diapers and false teeth. After arriving in 1983, a humorous scene occurs when Barrier attempts to purchase a drink with a ¥500 coin, unaware that vending machines back then only took ¥10, 50, and 100 coins. When the Ultimate Choujin Tag Tournament is announced, he teams up with Ilioukhine to form . During the preliminary battle royale they confront the Five Disasters. Although the Five Disasters easily dominate them and move on to other opponents, Barrier and Ilioukhine come back and momentarily incapacitate them with the Carnal Desire Payment Bell Toll. When they see that Mantaro is about to be taken out by Neptuneman and Seiuchin's Optical Fibre Cross Bomber, they immediately perform their TOKKO ATTACK and shove Mantaro out of the way. As a result, they become the victims of the Optical Fibre Cross Bomber and the skin on their faces is peeled off. After the battle royale is over, the rest of the New Generation (as well as Chaos Avenir and Robin Mask) find Ilioukhine's black box and hear Hinotama: Hijiitai's final farewell. Later, during the reserve match between The Choppers (Geronimo and Brocken Jr.) and the Five Disasters, the spirits of Ilioukhine and Barrierfreeman arrive to support Geronimo, giving him the Friendship Power he needed to perform his Apache Death Scream and destroy Thunder's "Legend" Destruction Bell. Techniques ; : As Jiijoman, Barrier opens his ribs like a and grabs his opponent's feet, holding them in place. He then flips them up, causing their back to touch the top of his head, and grabs their wrists, performing a powerful back-breaker. ; : As Jiijoman, Barrier loosens the skin on his arm and stretches his arm out. He then performs a giant Lariat on his opponent. ; : From behind his opponent, Barrier places one arm under their arm and the other around their neck. He then bends backwards, slamming their head into the mat. ; :Jijoman crawls on top of a knocked down opponent and slaps their face intensely with the base of his palm. ; :A desperation chokehold used on The Tattoman to finish him off. ; : Barrier closes one nostril with his finger and launches mucus at his opponent out of the other. ; : Jijoman throws a bra into the opponent's face, covering their eyes and blinding them. ; ;Bra Blindfold ;* Georgioman throws a brassiere in his opponent's eyes Snot Drizzle ;* Uses snot to break The Tattooman's mechanical dolls 'Career' Information ;Titles ;*Idol Chojin ;*The 8 Time Warp Chojin ;Nicknames ;* ;* ;* ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) ;*X Mantaro Kinniku (Muscle Millennium) ;*Δ The Tattooman (Narayama Back-Breaker→ Double KO) - (29 minutes) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Fireball Flying Fogey Squad (Ilioukhine) *X Hell Expansions (Neptuneman and Seiuchin) (Optical Fibre Cross Bomber) 'Gallery' BarrierFreeman.gif Trivia * Submitted by: Tetsuya Miyamoto (宮本徹也) (27) of Tokyo * In the Japanese Ending Credits Jejo-Man is listed as Barrierfreeman J (バリアフリーマンＪ). * In the Japanese Ending Credits Nils is listed as Barrierfreeman N (バリアフリーマンＮ). References 'Navigation' Category:New Generation Idol Chojin Category:Time Warp 8 Chojin Category:Characters from Sweden Category:Revived Characters Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters